


Molto vivace

by Hessefan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juntar a los más fuertes del mundo en un mismo salón no era menos que problemático, juntarlos en la misma mesa, ya era estupidez o masoquismo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molto vivace

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **Disclaimer** : KHR! Es propiedad de Akira Amano.  
>  **Advertencia** : Post manga.

Reborn entró con la familia Vongola buscando el asiento que le correspondía; no le pareció extraño que lo ubicaran en la mesa central donde, como si fuera una auténtica familia o la única que ambos tenían, estaban los demás Arcobaleno, haciéndole compañía a la _feliz_ pareja.

Lal Mirch parecía la madre, rodeada de siete niños revoltosos, siendo uno de ellos su flagrante esposo, a riesgo de quedar como una pedófila.

Muchos juzgaban que juntar a los siete más fuertes del mundo en un mismo salón no era menos que problemático, juntarlos en la misma mesa, ya era estupidez o masoquismo. Fon suspiró, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos para tratar de encontrar su centro. Sabía que si él perdía la calma, todos los invitados… no, el mundo entero, estaría jodido.

—¿Quién se encargó de los lugares? —se quejó Reborn, con tanta calma que no parecía tratarse de un reproche. —De veras, necesito saberlo —insistió al ver que no le prestaban atención a sus instintos siempre asesinos—¿Quién fue el perverso?

Colonello también se preguntaba lo mismo. En apariencias Lal seguía enojada con él por razones que desconocía. Con seguridad debía odiarlo, porque no encontraba otra razón para tener a Reborn a su derecha y, al frente, a Skull.

—¿Qué, preferían sentarse junto a los Varia? —Lal se frotó la sien, saturada y preguntándose de dónde iba a sacar fuerzas para terminar la noche. Los mozos todavía no habían servido siquiera la entrada.

En un primer instante había creído que lo mejor, para tenerlos controlados, era agruparlos. Si los diseminaba por el salón no sabría en qué podría llegar a acabar esa fiesta; pero claro, debió cuidar de que la Nube de los Vongola estuviera lo suficientemente lejos del líder de los Varia, y a su vez, de Reborn y de Mukuro, y de Fon de paso. En resumen, lo mejor era mantener a Hibari lo más lejos de cualquiera, bajo la custodia de Dino. Le consolaba saber que Byakuran estaba en la punta opuesta, cerca de la mesa de dulces. Miró alrededor, el salón parecía un tablero de ajedrez, donde cada ficha ocupaba un lugar esencial.

Había pasado noches enteras en vela armando la distribución del salón, cuidando cada detalle, por lo que ahora no aceptaría quejas ni reclamos. No pretendía una boda perfecta, quizás porque en el fondo sabía lo utópico que era esperar eso con invitados de semejante envergadura, pero sí al menos un poco de paz y armonía, o llegar al postre. Sin sangre, ni muertes; una boda común y corriente.

Ni siquiera pedía divertirse a esas alturas de la noche, solo que acabase con la menor cantidad de heridos posibles.

Algo explotó en la punta del salón, distrayéndola de sus pensamientos. Dirigió cansinamente la vista hacia la zona del problema y negó con la cabeza.

—Iré a ver…

—No, deja —negó Colonello poniéndose de pie—, me toca a mí, _kora_ —con el fusil al hombro se marchó.

—Todo un hombrecito —dijo Yuni sonriendo con cariño.

Por la puerta abierta, entró caminando Verde, desconcertando a la gran mayoría a excepción de unos pocos. Skull miró al Verde sentado junto a él y luego al que recién llegaba, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando allí? ¿Ya veía doble sin haber empezado a tomar?

—Lamento llegar tarde —sacó un aparato de la chaqueta y, literalmente, absorbió al Verde impostor.

—No te preocupes, tu ausencia no se sintió.

El tono con el que Reborn había soltado aquellas palabras, fastidiaron al científico, frunció el ceño y sin ánimos de empezar a discutir cuando apenas había llegado, tomó su lugar.

—¿Me perdí de algo?

—Sí —respondió Skull—la boda, pero llegas a tiempo para la comida —aclaró, como si eso fuera lo más relevante del enlace.

Reborn necesitó pegarle, por nada en especial, pero ya llevaba veinte minutos sin hacerlo.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Lal no quiso sonar como una madre metida, pero le daba curiosidad dadas las circunstancias.

—Tan solo estaba cerciorando que el sistema de seguridad estuviera funcionando correctamente.

Lal lo sabía, le había pedido expresamente a él que se encargara de ese asunto. Reunir a los mafiosos más importantes del mundo no era un juego de niños y no quería ataques sorpresa de otras Familias en esa noche especial.

—Y ya sabemos que Verde no puede estar tanto tiempo lejos de sus máquinas —terció Reborn; era como él, que no podía estar demasiado tiempo sin pegarle a Skull cuando lo tenía al lado.

Otra vez el tono empleado volvía a tocarle los cojones. Se cruzó de brazos, suspirando con hastío y mirándolo con intensidad. Colonello volvió a la mesa en compañía de Viper, arrimó una silla y la sentó junto a Fon, quedando todos más apretados en esa mesa circular.

—Como que no entramos —se quejó Verde.

—Tuve que repartir a los invitados —aclaró Colonello con saturación, pensando en que bien podría decirlo de una manera demasiado literal, ya que más de uno había quedado a punto de convertirse en una masa uniforme de carne o en trozos.

—Los Varia nos quedamos sin mesa —fue la escueta explicación de Viper—, mi jefe no tiene sentido del humor. Eso dijo Byakuran.

—¿Dónde has sentado a Xanxus? —Lal trató de no mostrarse demasiado alarmada. En ese momento algo volvió a explotar, pero solo que en la punta opuesta del salón. Reborn sonrió de costado, mientras Fon cerraba los ojos y Yuni murmuraba con una sonrisa nerviosa "es una fiesta muy animada".

Fue el turno de Lal para ir a poner orden; poco a poco, sin que se dieran cuenta, la boda se estaba convirtiendo en un auténtico campo de batallas. _Previsible_. Para empeorar el panorama, el sistema de seguridad de Verde se había activado y, ahora, enormes robots que entraban por la puerta, trataba de reprimir a los violentos. El problema es que allí todos eran violentos.

Fon volvió a suspirar por enésima vez, mientras Yuni no perdía su sonrisa.

—¡Bien, _kora_ , hagamos un equipo! ¡Tú, Reborn, ve a controlar a Hibari!

—A mí no me das órdenes. Es tu boda, hazte responsable; yo soy un invitado.

—¡Invitado mis cojones, hazte tú responsable de ese monstruo, no discrimina a nadie! _Kora_ , ¿o qué? ¿Es demasiado para ti?

—Lo dirás por ti, puedo con cinco Hibari y más. A ver tú si puedes ir a calmarlo —Reborn estaba sereno, porque sabía que Dino se encargaría del asunto, el tema es quien asumiría el riesgo de frenar a los que a su vez querían encargarse de Hibari.

—¡Bien, no necesito tu ayuda! —Despotricó—¡Verde, controla tus robots, están destrozando el salón, _kora_!

—No les eches la culpa a ellos; han sido creados para reprimir a los violentos, no para servir en la fiesta. Simplemente están cumpliendo su función a la perfección.

—¡Viper, persuade a Xanxus de que deje de disparar contra cualquier cosa que se mueva, _kora_!

—No tengo por qué trabajar gratis… —negó con la cabeza—Ni siquiera quisiste pagarme para que venga a tu fiesta, ¿ahora quieres que me encargue de tus problemas? Tsk, no me hagas reír, hombre.

—¡Skull! —gritó Colonello—¡Sal de debajo de la mesa, _kora_!

—¡N-No me estaba fugando!

Pese a las quejas, gritos, reclamos, platos y vasos volando, tanto Reborn, como Verde, Viper y Skull acompañaron a Colonello a intentar poner paños fríos en el salón; después de todo no en vano eran considerados "los más fuertes".

En la mesa solo quedaron dos.

—En fin… —murmuró Fon abriendo la boca por primera vez, se había mimetizado tanto con el ambiente que cualquiera que no fuera Yuni se sorprendería al caer en la cuenta de que estuvo allí desde el primer momento—. Me pregunto quién los controlará a ellos.

El gran cliché "no basta la buena voluntad si intentas apagar el fuego con gasolina" cobraba forma ante sus ojos.

—Tú —canturreó Yuni con una gran sonrisa—, como siempre.

—A veces creo que mi maldición no pasaba por ser un Arcobaleno —murmuró con serenidad, poniéndose de pie—, siempre fueron ellos —antes de bajarse de la silla, volteó—, ¿vienes?

Yuni asintió, convencer a Byakuran de que dejara de hacerles bromas a los invitados, no era una tarea imposible para ella, y mientras los restantes Arcobaleno trataban de controlar el _fuego_ , Fon se encargaba de apaciguarlos a ellos.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
